A Promise That Was Not Meant To Be Broken
by BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses
Summary: Takes place on Episode 42 of Gundam Seed Destiny. What if Kira did not come in time to rescue when Cagalli was helpless fighting Shinn? What would Athrun do to help the ORB Princess if he was still injured? Would he still carry his promise to protect her until the end?


**Author's Notes**: Repost. The other one got deleted.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam SEED/ Destiny.

**A PROMISE THAT WAS NOT MEANT TO BE BROKEN**

_By __**BlueBellsWillBeSingingHorses**_

**Summary: **Takes place on Episode 42 of Gundam Seed Destiny. What if Kira did not come in time to rescue when Cagalli was helpless fighting Shinn? What would Athrun do to help the ORB Princess if he was still injured? Would he still carry his promise to protect her until the end?

The sun was blazing at its fullest that gave a sizzling engulfment onto the recipient. Being still fluffy in the sky, the clouds could only succumb to the hot climate and just continued its existence as vapors in the atmosphere. The birds who was once enjoying its independence in the sky, had already settled down on their nests under the shade of the far-reaching, expansive and vast branches of large trees that could shelter them from the sun's outburst of heat. This was an abnormal climate for it was only the beginning of spring season, yet it exhibited the feature of summer. The ambiance seemed to bequeath a premonition that something tragic might happen…maybe.

In the roasting condition of the surroundings, the tides of the seas were slowly curling to and fro into the shores. This series happened repeatedly not until there was an irregular flow of the current of the water from the bottom. Big waves began to wigwag and a gigantic material colored red and white came into view, obviously emerging beneath the aquatic. Its engines commenced on launching as soon as it transpired onto the surface and ascended at full tilt. It was just the infamous Archangel who became part of the Three Ships Alliance in the previous Jachin Due War which brought harmony between the conflicting Naturals and Coordinators.

The warship was known to be the defender of peace, thus, they would live up to the expectations and secure the world not to be in mayhem again. Given the existing situation, the Archangel would be leading to the nearby battlefield to exercise self- defense with the ZAFT Forces. After all, they were part of the ORB Forces and it was their duty to defend the neutral island country. The adversary arrived to the ORB to chase Lord Djibril, who became the world's greatest enemy but unfortunately, the ORB's Chancellor and acting Commander-in-Chief were hiding him that caused chaos between the nations.

Though the Archangel was undermanned, it did not alter their mission to uphold the sense of duty to their fellow countrymen. Since the First War, they had strong camaraderie and comradeship that was not apparent to the other teams and had fervent resolve that had been their secret in winning rightful battles. More importantly, they were polarizer that could determine which were the friend and the foe so as to have a sense of direction and could not just be a mere war instrument in steroids who could not ascertain their reason to fight.

"Onogoro Island. Producing visual image," a young lady with auburn hair and clear blue pair of eyes announced. She was Miriallia Haww, the Combat Information Controller.

An aerial view of Onogoro Island flashed on the screen and the whole crew was shocked at the heightened anarchy happening. They could not believe that the country they cherished was on the breach of destruction and a neutral country like ORB was gobbled up by flames again.

"Verifying thermal patterns: Two Vosgulov- class, Four Wehrenberg- class, Eight Izarco- class…," Chandra, a middle- aged man with thick glasses and cluttered curly hair, one of the crews as well paused for he was surprised with his discovery. "…and Minerva!"

The battleship of ZAFT, Minerva had been in numerous encounters with the Archangel and on their recent voyage, the latter sustained several damages due of their attacks that delayed their supposed flight to prevent the worsened ORB battle with ZAFT.

The injured Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke which also served as Combat Information Controllers looked at each other. They boarded Minerva before and they were stunned at the sight of it. Both of them committed a treason with ZAFT after Meyrin helped Athrun escaped his attempted arrest. They were not expecting that Minerva would take part in the battle especially that the two decided to be associated with the Archangel, an ORB ship.

Miriallia declared another finding based on the thermal patterns detected by her machine, "Akatsuki is engaging an enemy mobile suit at 2 o'clock!"

The scene on the screen changed, replaced by a view where a golden mobile suit and a butterfly- winged mobile suit wielding swords to one another. The golden one seemed to be vulnerable with the assaults of the other.

"Destiny? ... Shinn!" Athrun, the blue haired coordinator with striking emerald eyes that recently defected ZAFT mumbled as he acknowledged his former comrade's new mobile suit that debuted defeating the GOUF he piloted.

Akatsuki was shoved away by Destiny and immediately thrown its beam boomerang. Luckily, Cagalli, the pilot was able to evade the attack but leaving her mobile suit's left arm be tossed.

She was helpless and susceptible for there were no Murasames covering her anymore. Moreover, Kira had not yet returned from outer space and Athrun, who promised to protect her, was still injured. Archangel was still far from where she was even they were already coming to her at full speed. All she could do was to avoid further assails from Shinn.

Cagalli, though a princess and expected to be timid and dependent was ironically bold and courageous by nature but now, fear finally dominated her. Her amber eyes quivered as some traces of tears could be found on the corners of her eyes. Her hands on the maneuver controls were trembling and she was gripping it forcibly to obtain some nerve even a little. Although it was useless, but there were no options for her anymore, instead to believe in her worth of piloting mobile suits.

Meanwhile, Athrun was clenching his fists while watching the battle between Cagalli and Shinn. He knew that Cagalli being a Natural and an inexpert pilot could not defeat someone like Shinn. Even he and Kira lost in their battles with him. There was nothing he could do to fulfill his promise of protecting her. He could not even move freely because of his unhealed wounds. Athrun slammed his fists on the machine in worry and cursed himself for being powerless. He was praying for divine intervention in Cagalli's situation so as to be avoided by upcoming dangers that might happen.

He missed her badly after his long months of absence after rejoining ZAFT again. Their small talk at infirmary was more of inquiries, greetings and conversations that required urgent attention. Somehow, he had a relief that they both had stable romantic relationship because Cagalli was still wearing the ring he slipped into her finger.

Athrun was eager to see her every reactions. How she would blush as he would hug her later. How she would be stubborn as he would tell her again of his love later. How they would together react as they would see each other's previous gifts- the amulet and the ring. How the red amulet and ruby ring still shone after many periods of parting and hardships between the couple.

Shinn, on the other hand was in perfect condition for fighting ORB especially that he sought revenge for the death of his family. This time, he pitched another beam boomerang to corner the immobile Akatsuki and applied much force to it thinking that it would be his last blow for the opponent.

"Cagalli!" Athrun screamed in fright and Cagalli could hear his voice from the speakers of her mobile suit through the vocal communications system.

She was juxtaposed with the two boomerangs that were speedily approaching her. She did not know how to escape from that attack! She just closed her eyes fervently and waited for a miracle. That was her only hope. Maybe Kira would immediately appear out of thin air and would dodge the attack. Or maybe the Justice would show up and would shield her. And maybe Kisaka would come to the rescue and save the Princess. While still depriving her eyesight, Cagalli felt that her mobile suit moved due to an impact. One of the swords sliced Akatsuki's torso which was near the cockpit!

The next thing she knew that the wirings inside it started to spark and ignite and Cagalli agonized with the electrifying aftershocks. It brought chills down into her spine and there was stinging pain throughout her body that was thousand times painful than being medically operated. She groaned and cried in pain which Athrun could not help but heard her misery and melancholy through his headsets. The other crew members could also hear her but all they could do was to speed up with their course to rescue her.

Without any notice, the controls in front of her including the ejection button exploded and the other engines also detonated.

Athrun was in panic, "Cagalli! Cagalli! Hang in there!" He turned to Arnold Neumann who was controlling the speed of the battleship and spoke in a demanding and impatient voice, "Hurry!" He also tried to stand but his legs were failing him.

"Damn," he cursed in annoyance before he tried his very hardest for his handicap not a hindrance to his actions. Athrun swiftly detached his headsets and faced the Captain while still in his seat.

Murrue Ramius sensed his determination in helping the ORB Princess but she knew they would be sitting ducks in the Archangel given the fact that there were no mobile suits left in the ship. If only the remaining Sky Grasper was not in the possession of Col. Neo Lorrnoke, he should have been piloted that vehicle fighter.

"Captain," he pleaded with willpower in his emerald eyes but the Captain was not looking at him. "Please let me go. I just can't watch and see Cagalli die. I beg you," he stated in desperation not minding that he was actually an almighty Coordinator begging to a mere Natural.

"Stay where you are, that would be reckless," she said in a wavered voice. It was obvious that she also wanted to help Cagalli.

"I'm asking you again."

This time, the Captain eyed him and her expression showed that she was also worried. "Even though I would also like to help her but we can't. There are no suits in the ship anymore."

He was disappointed but a thought crossed his mind and he immediately voiced it, "Then please try to contact Kira."

"I already did that but ZAFT jammed our connections," Miriallia entered the conversation.

"Damn it!"

It seemed like hours as every second passed on their course and Athrun could not stand anymore the grunts and whimpers Cagalli emitting in pain. It also hurt deep down in his heart for he was the one who made the promise of protecting her. That was the reason why he applied being her bodyguard as soon as the First War ended. He was really a fool for re- enlisting in ZAFT Forces again and how he thrown himself to the battlefield without any resolve. It was his greatest regret in life as he heard Cagalli now. He should just have stayed at her side all the time and be her red knight that was always at her rescue.

"I… I can't die yet…," Athrun heard Cagalli murmured in almost a whisper but struggling to breathe. "ORB needs me…"

He shook his head. She was always worried about her country than herself. She was always willing to sacrifice her happiness and life for the common good of ORB. She sacrificed enough, didn't she? She agreed to the arranged marriage set up by the Seirans for the benefit of the country which also meant giving up the bliss she could have experienced if she would be with the man she loved- Athrun Zala. Unembarrassed, Athrun replied, "I need you Cagalli!"

Those were the words Cagalli wanted for the many years. She felt his deep pain and worry, "Athrun…," she muttered his name in a softer tone as she stroll a single tear in her cheek. The tear was only for him alone and she wished to see him again and stare at the emerald eyes she loved. She also missed him… badly. Cagalli wanted to hug him tight even though she knew that Athrun would still be the one who had the tightest hug between them because of his Coordinator genes. He was the only man who could bring smile into her scowled face, could bring comfort into her disarrayed heart, could calm her aggressive feelings into her debating mood, could reduce stress in her tiring days and could bring ecstasy into her once boring life. The single tear was then followed by another until she was already crying her heart out. She was all alone in a frightening situation that mattered between life and death. One thing was crossing into her mind though- she wanted to live and be with Athrun.

That was the limit. Akatsuki was engulfed in flames after a spark hit the trigger. It seemed everything was in slow motion. Everyone in the battlefield froze as Akatsuki's remnants were slowly falling into the sea.

ORB soldiers saw the death of their Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha. Kisaka, in his mobile suit rushed to the annihilated Akatsuki while screaming Cagalli's name as tears were falling down his cheeks. He had been the ORB Princess' bodyguard since she was still small and the two had been together for a lot of time. He was the one who accompanied her when she rebelled with her father and went to the desert and engaged herself in a battle. He was also the one who would restrain her as she would try to act like a spoiled princess in a public affair. The idea of Cagalli's death at a young age made him madly insane. He should be the one to safeguard her from danger, yes, he was also there in the battlefield but busy in defeating the GINNs. He blamed himself for being an irresponsible military servant who sworn the Athha family to protect the Princess at all costs even if it cost his life.

Inside the Archangel, everyone was also gloomy. Their former comrade whom they thought to be just a sheer rebellious teenager way back two years ago was actually the Princess of the country they were living. They could clearly remember the time she always topped the mobile suit simulation game and would freak out the patience of the head mechanic, Kojiro Murdoch. They knew her very well. How her appearance and mouth seemed to be mismatched with one another. No one dared to make any sound and sorrow dominated the ship.

It was just in time that Freedom together with Justice descended from Earth's atmosphere. They both made an attention- grabbing entrance that the people who witnessed the whole events were mixed with the emotions of grief and shock.

Kira was having a bad feeling with the motionless battlefield and immediately contacted the Archangel but to his dismay, he could not connect. With him being the Ultimate Coordinator, was able to put an end to the ZAFT's communication blockage. He did not wait a second to make a live communication and upon doing so, the Archangel crew was also motionless.

He was stunned at the situation, "What happened?" Confusion was drawn all over his face.

Captain Ramius who was still sobbing was not that shocked at the appearance of the newly developed Strike Freedom. She could not able to compose herself and tell Kira about all the happenings.

"Murrue- san," he snapped her out of the reverie.

She lowered her head and spoke in between sobs, "Cag… Cagalli's mobile suit… exploded."

Kira could not believe it. He heard it clearly and reassured his hearing by taking a glance below. A shattered golden mobile suit still emanating smoke was floating in the sea. "It can't be… ," that was all he could say.

"Kira I'm sorry for not protecting Cagalli… Sorry…" Captain Ramius was in sudden outburst and Kira then disconnected.

He took another glance on the mobile suit floating as warm tears slowly falling on his cheeks. It was the first time he cried again after the first war. He remembered the time when he was crying alone in the Archangel, Cagalli suddenly emerged and started to comfort him and it was one of the most memorable moments he had with his long lost sister. She had shouldered several burdens already since she became the ORB Head Representative and the fact that she died because of her country caused him to have guilt in himself for not sharing with her problems. He was the twin brother, right? Saving from her busted wedding, going with her as she tried to stop the dawning war and acting as a protective brother was only the least he could do. His hands were now shaking seeking justice for the early death of Cagalli.

Apparently, Shinn was shocked at the sudden appearance of Freedom whom he thought had destroyed. He was not yet recovered from it when Captain Gladys appeared on his screen.

"Shinn!" she was angry. "We were ordered by Chairman Dullindal to drag Djibril out of ORB, not to kill their Representative!" From the Captain's expression, she was obviously scolding the young pilot. "ZAFT will now be facing a major controversy because of your actions."

The transmission halted when Shinn focused himself on the approaching hyper Freedom flew in an inhuman speed. It was like a mad mobile suit that was blood thirsty for justice. Following his instincts for he was not able to think anymore, he immediately grabbed his beam to fire at Freedom but was dodged effortlessly. Shinn abruptly took out his sword to counter Freedom's sword. In a blink of an eye, Destiny was completely crushed from head to toe but sparing the life of the pilot.

The next thing Kira ever thought was to contact his best friend. His face flashed on the screen with his amethyst eyes still in SEED Mode. He muttered softly "Athrun…"

Athrun who had been head- dropped the whole time finally looked up. His handsome feature broke down and replaced by grief- stricken and an anguish face. His eyes were now murderous and his brows were concretely furrowed. Even though his eyes were still covered by some traces of tears but he cried out, "SHINN… I WILL KILL YOU!" he said in a firm and resolved voice. The Archangel crew grew horrified with Athrun giving cold airs of vengeance.

"Stop it, Athrun!" Kira cracked the spur-of-the-moment thinking of his best friend. "I also wanted to kill him…," he dropped a tear and murmured, "but I know that Cagalli didn't want to see anyone die no matter who they are. She was just fighting for peace, and yet-," Kira could not utter any word because of sorrow and his unstopping tears.

As Kira shed tears, Athrun was drawn by him and the lecture of an important person flaunted on his mind, _"Killing because someone was killed. Getting killed because you killed. Is that twisted thinking will ever lead to peace?"_

"Cagalli… Cagalli…," he cried her name again and again. It was like his crying and weeping would last for years. He lost a valuable person in his life and no one could ever replace her position in his heart. It was like Athrun's world as destroyed. There was no reason for him to live. But… a certain person told him before when he was in the brink of suicidal thought, _"To live is the greater fight."_

Memories of him and Cagalli flooded his broken mind. Tears just kept on flowing in his eyes as it kept on blurring his eyesight. He thought that maybe this was just a nightmare and that he would wake up with Cagalli by his side. He needed to snap himself out of this dream, but everything seemed so real and genuine. There was no hint of neither imagination or alterations of his consciousness in it. The next thing that Athrun then pondered was that his senses were slowly abandoning him. This was it. Maybe this was after all a dream and he would wake up now.

Athrun slowly opened his eyes after a glowing sensation engulfed his inner feelings. He found himself floating alone in a place where the stars reside. It was a [1] glistening space where the supposed dark area was illuminated by the different light emitted by bright stars. He blinked and examined that place was colorful and heavenly. Then suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him.

A woman with striking keen amber eyes with golden locks emerged from the light. She was dazzling and Athrun could not take his eyes off her. She was like a goddess put back on her original state and he admired the sight of it. And then, a realization dawned him and place himself in the right state of mind and remembering the events happened a while ago.

"Cagalli!" he immediately hugged her but his arms were not touching hers. Her body was like an illusion where he could see it but could not touch it. He also noticed that there was luminosity within her whole body.

"Cagalli?" Athrun was puzzled.

She gave him her gentlest smile, "Thank you for everything Athrun. In times of joy and sadness, you never fail to show your love to me. Please continue fighting for peace. I'll always stay in your heart and will never stop loving you -"

Athrun cut her off, "Cagalli, I'm very sorry." He tried to prevent his tears, "I didn't fulfill my promise in protecting you… I let you die without even me doing anything to guard you. I'm such a failure."

Cagalli materialized and held his cold and trembling hand to her warm hand and gently placed in her chest for him to feel the beating of her heart. He laid her other hand to his cheek to wipe his tears. "Don't be so down Athrun. Instead of protecting me, just protect the peace that everyone hoped for. I believe in you so I don't blame my death in you."

"It's because of me that you died!" he reasoned with tears in his eyes after he could not stop depriving it.

She smiled soberly with also a glint of tear in the corner of her eyes, "It's already my time that I need to join my father. Although I died as early as this, at least, I died happily knowing that I am very much loved by many people, especially you."

He reached for her warm hands gripping it, "How could I ever continue my life without you by my side?"

Cagalli hugged him and whispered, "I'll always stay by your side. Just feel my presence in your heart"

They stayed there cherishing each other's existence, but an emotional one. This may be the last time given to them to hold one another again after many times of separation. They must be thankful that they were given this precious time to talk for the last time.

All of a sudden, Cagalli broke the hug and mouthed, "I love you" and the bright light disappeared catching Athrun to contemplate that the time had run out.

Athrun was flabbergasted at the sudden turn of events, he grabbed the remaining time where he could still see Cagalli, "I'll follow you!" he screamed.

Cagalli was hesitating to leave the man she loved the most. She just showed him her sober smile where her eyes filled with love, care and farewell. "Don't be so sad that I'm no longer with you Athrun because it also makes me sad. I'm glad I saw you before I leave." She then waved her hands and disappeared.

"Athrun! Athrun!"

He groaned and slowly opened his teary eyes. He found himself on the med bay after he fainted on the Archangel Bridge.

"You were having a bad dream, so I decided to wake you up," a voice startled him. It was very familiar and always the most calm and kind voice he ever known.

"Lacus," he murmured looking at her. Beside the pink haired songstress was Kira and behind them were Miriallia and Meyrin. They all had the sympathetic faces to him and the room was dead silent not until Kira broke it.

"ORB is now preparing for the funeral of their Head Representative. Everyone blamed Dullindal for Cagalli's death. Lacus made her appearance to announce Cagalli's death and she told the truth about her true identity. I don't know where the fake Lacus is now hiding."

Athrun stuttered out of the blue, "I…I talked to Cagalli in my dreams."

Everyone was surprised and thought he grew insane due to the sever loss he was experiencing.

Athrun continued, "She asked us to continue ORB's ideals and fight for peace…"

Lacus slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then turned to the broken blue haired Coordinator, "We all know how Cagalli loves you, and so let that love grow within you to become your courage to attain her dreams."

Athrun turned in the opposite direction to hide his tear- streaked face. He did not want to worry everyone about his emotional state. Memories of him and Cagalli were still flooding in his mind. He just closed his eyes and feel Cagalli's presence in his heart. He decided to give his all to fight for peace and to protect the people he treasured the most and not to feel this kind of loss again. During the past two wars, he may end up losing his loved ones- his mother, Nicol, his father, Heine and Cagalli, but their deaths would always remind him to stop the endless chain of war and not to trample their efforts for wanting peace. It was his resolve and no one could stop him in fulfilling the dream him and Cagalli both shared. After all, they do have the same dream.

He hoped that the right time would come and he and Cagalli would cross paths again even if they weren't on this world. They would just continue their relationship in heaven where there would be no differences in their current state. That he, would not be Athrun Zala, a Coordinator, the lowly bodyguard of the Orb Representative that defected ZAFT, and most especially, not the son of Patrick Zala who once tried to swept off the remnants of humanity. And she would not be Cagalli Yula Athha, the ORB Princess and not the daughter of Lion of ORB, Uzumi Nara Athha. They would simply be Athrun and Cagalli who happened to fall in love with one another and that their hearts destined to be conjoined.

**-_-) : ****[1]**The setting here was like the space wherein Fllay and Stellar appeared right after they died while talking to their beloved-s Kira and Shinn respectively.

: Please don't plant hatred to me if I killed Cagalli but I do love her and it does not mean that if she already died, Athrun would go for Meyrin. Well, let's just wish that Cagalli will not die in the upcoming film (if there is still any *sigh*). I am an avid ASUCAGA fan and the idea of killing Cagalli doesn't mean that I am separating the couple. Their love still continues even after death and that means they are destined to one another. Thank you ~domo arigatou gozaimasu.


End file.
